The present invention relates generally to a tilting apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a uniquely constructed and operative tilt table for use in animal research studies involving non-human primates, such as rhesus monkeys.
The use of head-down tilt as a ground-based surrogate to determine physiological effects of microgravity is well known in scientific literature. (Bloomqvist C G, Stone H L. Cardiovascular Responses to Gravitational Stress. In: Shepherd J T, Abboud F M. eds. Handbook of Physiology: The Cardiovascular System. Bethesda: Am. Physiol. Soc. 1983: 1025-63, Sect. 2, Vol. 3, Chapt. 28; Kakurin L L, Lobachik V I, Mikhailov V M, Senkevich Yu A. Antiorthostatic Hypokinesia as a Method of Weightlessness Simulation, Aviat. Space Environ. Med., 47:1083-6). It is known to have tables or chairs for restraining research subjects during such tilt studies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,579 to Oloff, describes an apparatus for rotating immobilized non-human primate animal test subjects about one or more axes to simulate weightlessness during micro-gravity research studies. The apparatus includes a frame, a subframe rotatably attached to the frame and a carrier for a primate restraint system rotatably attached to the subframe. Two motors, controlled by a programmable controller, individually rotate the subframe and the carrier according to a preselected sequence. Animal test subjects are immobilized by means of a primate restraint system, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,266 to Oloff, et al. The Oloff, et al. restraint system uses a combination of clamps and straps to secure the test animal to padded supports. Unfortunately, the Oloff, et al. restraint system limits the test animal's range of motion, impairs the animal's ability to maintain its natural habits, and may result in physiological stressors to the animal, such as adrenergic responses, which may detrimentally impact test results. During long-term studies, the animal must be sedated. Moreover, the animal is subject to muscle atrophy and bed sores during long-term studies. In addition, because of its complex, mechanical, motor-driven design, the Oloff rotating apparatus is difficult to use and expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a tilting apparatus for adequately supporting and restraining a non-human primate animal during tilt studies such that the animal, while remaining restrained to the tilting apparatus, has a free range of motion of its head and limbs so that the animal may feed itself and so that the animal is at reduced risk for bed sores, muscle atrophy and physiological stressors during long-term studies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple, static tilt table design.
A feature of the present invention is that it provides means for the animal to feed itself and waste collection means.
A further feature of the present invention is that it provides convenient access to the animal test subject.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a tilting apparatus which is easily rotatable about horizontal axes and quickly movable between horizontal, head-down tilt and head-up tilt positions.
These, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof proceeds.